


What's happening?

by fiercephoenix, MathazarMillenian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, From same au as the andersons test, Just a little writing for an au im creating with a friend, Rk900 what did you do, Stress, just drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercephoenix/pseuds/fiercephoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathazarMillenian/pseuds/MathazarMillenian
Summary: Stress level too high (A rough idea, same AU as The Anderson test by MathazarMillenian )





	What's happening?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rough drabble I wrote in response to an idea we had for the au we are currentlt creating. I wrote this one and my buddy, MathazarMillenian, wrote The Anderson test.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939880

It had been.. an odd experience to say the least. He knew Hank, the man that had come often to  
see just him and not Kamski. Talking about.. things that were from the past but that he had no  
recollection of. It didn't leave him confused, maybe the man just thought he was someone that  
he used to know. He never ignored him either though. Just let him talk and he would nod with  
blank stare. He did ask questions however since it seemed the man needed someone to talk to.  
And it was only natural to show interest even if he did not have those feelings at all. It was just  
programmed.

But then came a model with Hank that looked like him. He had heard and seen the model  
RK900 on the TV with Kamski. It did leave a small.. odd feeling in his system seeing his own  
face on another android. A better android. A stronger, faster and more resilient version of  
himself. However that feeling washed away quickly and he continued to do his daily task that  
Kamski had told him to do.

But here he was, RK900 in front of him with Hank himself. He wasn't sure what to think of it. His  
programming just made sure though that he continued to do his task until Kamski had told him  
he was free for the remainder of the day. They were talking about him but he had tuned his  
hearing away from the conversation, not wanting to intrude. Eventually he decided to ask if they  
needed anything, but it seems they were mostly just talking, explaining things to the RK900  
model. In the end he decide to leave the room to go grab something, seeing as his agenda told  
him that Kamski was about to go take a swim and would need his bathrobe and his swimsuit.

It didn't take long though for him to be alone with the RK900 model. Kamski and Hank were still  
in the room but they had their backs turned to them, talking together in quiet whispers. He could  
easily hear what they were saying if he wanted too. But he had no reason to. He was just an  
android afterall, private conversations were meant to be left alone.

Connor looked up at RK900, and the odd sensation was there again. It made him wonder if  
there was something wrong with his system. He had already scanned his system and run many  
diagnostics to find the source but it always came back with nothing to worry about. That  
everything was in perfect working order and that no virus was trying to break into his system.  
Maybe he should ask kamski when they were alone again and didn’t have company in the  
house.

"Can I help you?" He decide to ask, the eyes of the RK900 model following his every movement  
without making a sound at all. He could however detect that he was searching for something,  
analyzing him. He wondered why, the feeling soon leaving his system again and letting the  
other do as he pleased. There was no harm afterall. He had never gotten an answer to his  
question and he decide not to pressure it. If the android didnt want to talk, it wouldn't unless  
ordered by humans.

He eventually detected that RK900 was walking closer for some reason towards him. Once  
more he looked up, about to ask if he could help him with something before a hand grabbed his wrist. He didn't flinch, he didn't pull away either. Just looking at RK900 with the blank stare he  
had been wearing all day, everyday. "Is there something wrong?" He asked politely, scanning  
the model to see if there was a problem in its system but it came back as negative. So no  
problems, but he could detect that the android was conflicted. But why?

Before he could ask the next question, he heard a faint whisper ‘I am sorry’ coming from the  
other android and he was suddenly washed away into memory lane. The RK900 model having  
forcefully connected with him. He wasn't sure why, but he let it happen because it seems  
important to the other. His LED turned yellow quickly and started to flash rapidly as he was  
washed over with memories. The memories weren't as bad as he thought, sure there were  
some distressing moments for RK900, but beside that it seemed normal. But then came the  
emotions. At first Connor felt confused, conflicted because his system was forcing things out of  
him. As if it was a virus spreading through his body, infecting every part of his metal and wired  
core. But it was not working it was falling apart like someone decided to smash a brick wall with  
a sledgehammer. The feelings became stranger and stranger, spreading around the core of his  
body. His processors, his spyware, his data storage and soon enough the firewall that was  
hiding away things cracked a little bit. It didn't take long before his LED became red. It started to  
flash faster and faster as the stress level in Connor were slowly raising the more memories and  
the more emotions were being forced in his system.

He saw the moment Hank had been questioning RK900. He saw the fear in the other’s eyes, he  
felt the fear, it made his own breath stop for a fluttering second before it came back crashing all  
together. A flash and suddenly he was standing in front of Hank himself. A different scenario.  
Being asked questions himself, if he was scared of death, what he was. All the whilst a gun was  
being pressed against his own forehead. His thyrium pump began to beat faster. Something  
was wrong. Something was so so wrong. This wasn't right. What was this memory? Why did it  
suddenly pop up out of nowhere. It made no sense at all! If his memory files had been  
corrupted, surely his system would have picked up on it so it could have been restored?

The thought broke soon enough, his stress raising to the point it was already at 80%. A  
dangerous level, he had to get away from this. He had to get out, get out, get out, get out. His  
body had begun to shake visibly, his eyes wide and a soft noise escaping his lips but not loud  
enough to alert the two humans in the room. Not enough.. he needed to be louder. He needed  
to push the RK900 model away so their connection would break. But he couldn't, something  
was keeping him there on the spot. Unable to move or do anything than just feel what the other  
was feeling through those weeks. A deviant.. the RM900 was having deviant feelings. How was  
that possible? It should be a better model, harder to break and equipped with the latest  
technology that should have prevented the other model from becoming deviant.

Another memory... he was standing in front of another man with his gun cocked. Demanding the  
man, who he couldn't see his face from, come with him to cyberlife, to end the nonsense that he  
had started and that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot if the stranger did anything. Then came the  
questions from the stranger itself. It was staggering to say the least because he felt like he was there, felt like his own entire being was being questioned. No that was him!He could remember saying that he was a deviant. He remembered that he broke those walls down so he wouldn't shoot the deviant leader.

Markus.

His name was Markus. The final straw to him becoming fully deviant.

He cried out loudly. Loud enough for the humans to turn and watch the scene after hearing  
Connor cry. His stress level was 90% now. Dangerous, too high. His mind felt like it was going  
to explode. The firewall that kept everything locked away broke more and more as memories  
flooded Connor’s memory files. Making him remember things, how he felt, what happened and  
how he felt towards Hank.

Hank..

The man that kept saying things from the past he had no recollection off.

He had been right.

It was him.

Hank!!! Hank was alive. He was here.

Everything stopped when his stress was at 95%. His system was about to shut down when he  
was able to pull away from RK900, going haywire, errors flaring in his field of vision. His eyes  
darting around whilst his LED kept going on red. Never calming down but also not going up. He  
was stressed, he was scared. No he was utterly terrified to say the least. He remembered things  
he thought were fake. He was a deviant. How could he be a deviant? He grabbed his arm  
tightly, almost tearing the sleeve that was covering it. He was panting,staring at the ground. He  
didn't need air like humans did but it made them more human to the visual eye. To integrate  
better. To show more aliveness.

"Wh...what's happening?.. Hank ??"


End file.
